


or something else entirely

by thesetemplebones



Series: what is marriage? [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, F/M, no one died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesetemplebones/pseuds/thesetemplebones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought she knew what she felt for him. Sigrid thought she understood. As she watched her betrothed talk them and others of importance; observing the heir Thorin raised him to be, she thought, how naive she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	or something else entirely

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the first part of this series and commented and gave me kudos. It means a lot!
> 
> Onward to part 2... hope you enjoy!

**O** n that particular morning Sigrid didn't watch the sun rise over the horizon. She climbed the abandoned tower, her shawl wrapped tightly around her; pieces of her hair framing her face while the rest was tied in a loose braid, but instead of watching the sunrise, she instead looked at the Lonely Mountain. She watched as the sun slowly began to shine light on the dark rock, chasing away the shadows. It amused Sigrid, somewhat, that it was still called the Lonely Mountain when it was anything but that now.

She leaned her forearms on the side of the tower's balcony and sighed. That would soon be her home. It was overwhelming, really. Sigrid didn't know how long she stayed up there on the tower but it was long enough to watch as the people of Dale began their day. As she continued to stare out at the mountain, she could see in the distance, as guards switched their duties up on the walkway above the high wooden doors that led into Erebor.

“SIGRID!”

Sigrid started and peered down over the edge of the tower to see Tilda looking up at her, her face lit up with excitement and wonder. “Da says it's time to get ready, we'll be leaving soon!”

“Be right down!” Sigrid looked back to the mountain. Though it still appeared dark even with the sun shining down on it, it didn't look as menacing as before. _Of course, that could be because of a certain fair haired prince that lived beneath it_ , she thought.

“Will you wear the blue one?” Tilda asked, her eyes staring at said dress that Sigrid had laid out on her bed; next to a pale green shade, as well as a dark blue one. “The light blue one?” Tilda looked over to her sister.

“Should I wear it?” Sigrid smiled at her younger sister from the mirror as she brushed her long hair.

Tilda nodded, “Fili likes you in that color.”

“Does he now?” Sigrid asked, her cheeks turning red; as she glanced over her shoulder at her sister, pausing in her brushing, “how would _you_ know?”

“Kili told me.”

“And how did _he_ know?”

Tilda shrugged, “Fili told him.”

“Ah,” Sigrid turned back to the mirror, trying to not let her sister see her rosy cheeks. A warmth spread through her at the thought of Fili liking how she looked; she had to bite her lip to keep herself from smiling.

“Plus _I_ think you look beautiful in that dress,” Tilda smiled, “it really is your color.”

“Well,” Sigrid put her brush down and walked over to her sister, a wide smile gracing her lips, “than I must wear the dress.”

* * *

 

Sigrid rode behind her father to Erebor, as her brother and sister rode on either side of her. She was happy that the motion of the horse hid her shaking hands as she held onto the reins. Today was the official announcement to her engagement to Fili and everyone who was of importance was going to be there. Kili had been excited as a little child at a festival when he talked about the celebration that was going to happen. Tilda had also shared in Kili's excitement, along with Bain, because it would be their first time in Erebor since they started to rebuild. As excited Sigrid was about seeing Erebor she was also nervous beyond belief.

She was happy that spring was coming to an end and that summer was about to begin because that meant she only had to wear a light riding cloak for the short distance between Dale and Erebor. Sigrid was annoyed enough that she had to ride side saddle because of her dress, the light blue one, _of course_ ; she didn't need a bulky cloak to suffocate her further.

As they arrived at the gates, Sigrid couldn't stop the smile that graced her lips, as she caught sight of an excited Bofur and Ori, along with a smiling Balin, all waiting for them. Tilda quickly jumped off of her horse; earning her a fond but exasperated smile from their da, which only grew when Tilda was pulled into a fierce hug from Bofur.

“Welcome to Erebor,” Balin smiled at them, taking her da's hand into a warm greeting. Him and her father got along quite well.

Sigrid dismounted from her own horse, with help from her brother, and gave Bofur a wide smile and Balin a polite nod.

“You look pretty, my lady,” Ori's voice soft and cheeks red.

Sigrid's smile softened and her eyes lightened, “thank you, Ori.” She adored the shy, avid reader dwarf and held him in a special place in her heart.

The light blue dress was made of a thin cotton material that allowed Sigrid to move easily without feeling constricted. Though, despite the light material, she still felt trapped because the dress fell to the floor; she had to lift the hem at the front, so that she didn't step on it and trip. There was a slight train that followed behind her as she walked and the sleeves were tight against her arms, stopping at her wrists. Her dark blonde hair was up, with two pieces of her hair pulled back in a braid; some pieces loose and framing her face. Tilda had helped with the braids as she had gotten quite good.

“The others are inside,” Balin smiled, “shall we?” He waved his arm to the side and then walked with Bard into the mountain.

Sigrid followed behind, Bain walking beside her, as Tilda followed behind with Bofur and Ori. A slight gasp escaped Sigrid's mouth as Tilda let out an outright cry of awe as they took in the great hall. The halls were shining and it was filled with people, dwarves and Elves all lingering about. Large dark blue flags hung from the ceilings, like a coat of arms, representing Thorin and his descendants.

“It's beautiful,” Sigrid's voice soft as she continued to roam her eyes over the hall, trying to take everything in at once. The dwarves had done a magnificent job at restoring the city.

“Thank you, my lady,” Balin gave her a warm smile, pride glowing in his eyes.

“It seems so much larger,” Bain leaned over to his sister, “than when we were last here.”

Sigrid didn't miss the frowns that appeared on her father's and Balin's face and she felt a twinge of sadness hit her. The last time they had been here was three years ago and Erebor was still much in crumbled ruins.

“Yes, but what's important is that it is again restored to its former glory,” Sigrid told her brother, catching a smile on Balin's face, as she did so. “The King has done well.”

“Thank you, my lady,” Sigrid turned a deep shade of red when she realized they had reached the end of the hall and found Thorin, Fili, Kili and his sister standing before her. “But I was not the only one to rebuild,” Thorin finished.

Sigrid didn't miss the matching amused smirks that Kili and her brother wore, nor the amused snort that came from behind her, _Bofur;_ she was also sure she saw mirth twinkling in Fili's eyes and his mother's.

“Thorin,” Her da gave a polite bow, his voice holding a tone of a king speaking to another king but not cold. Thorin and her father were warming up to each other.

“Bard,” Thorin gave a nod, “welcome to Erebor. I see that you did not have any trouble on your way here?”

“Sigrid didn't fall off the horse if that's what you mean,” Bain smirked.

Sigrid shot her brother a horrified look and became more horrified at the chuckles that she heard from Kili and Bofur, Fili was half smirking. _Why me?_

“You try riding in a dress,” Sigrid mumbled, knowing that she was heard by all. She looked down to the floor and smoothed the front of her dress, avoiding their stares.

“You look lovely, regardless,” Dis, spoke up from beside her brother, nudging Kili with her arm when he snorted.

“Thank you, my lady,” Sigrid gave a curtsy, as she had been practicing her curtsies and thought she was getting better; a blush and smile upon her face. “You look handsome, as usual,” she said to her future mother-in-law.

* * *

 

Dis held her arms out to her and Sigrid smiled as she stepped forward and dropped to her knees, not caring if her dress got dirty or not, giving the female dwarf a warm hug. As it became their custom greeting, after they hugged, Dis pulled back and cupped Sigrid's face between her large hands.

“Not even fuzz,” Dis sighed, clicking her tongue, a teasing look upon her face, as her thumbs brushed against the human girl's cheeks.

Sigrid laughed, bringing her hands up to grasp the others wrists, “my apologies.”

Everyone was quite amused by the familiar greeting, including Thorin who gave a fond eye roll at his sister's antics, commenting, _just like her sons._ Fili had mentioned that his mother was fond of the girl, despite her being a _hairless human_. Sigrid's nerves calmed some, knowing that she had Dis on her side.

“Don't you look dashing,” Sigrid smiled as she stood in front of the fair haired prince. She could tell that he had a bath, his blonde hair looking clean and soft; he of course was wearing it in his usual braids. He had on a dark blue fancy shirt with a pair of clean black trousers. She couldn't help but to wonder how many times his mother made him change.

“Thank you,” Fili smirked, allowing his gleaming blue eyes to move up and down her body, “you look beautiful, if I may so.”

“You may,” Sigrid blushed, “I have it on good authority that you favor light blue.” She smirked as Fili shot a quick look over to his brother; who stood behind Tilda and hid an amused face in her sister's hair.

“Shall we enter the dining hall?” Thorin gestured to the right of him, and walked with her father on one side of him and Balin on his other.

Fili offered his hand to Sigrid and she took it, following after the two king's, with Dis and her brother before her and the others behind her. Sigrid still couldn't get over the size of Erebor nor all the hard work that they had put into it.

They walked down a long hallway with high arches before they came to a large dining hall. Sigrid's mouth may have dropped open a little at the shear size of it. It was packed full of people and yet there was still space left over. Like in the main hall, dark blue flags hung from the high ceilings as well. There were pillars of torches throughout the room and a candle chandelier that basked it in such light, that you would think the sun was shining in. There were large stone, marble, pillars that led up the ceilings and you could see the intricate designs that the carvers placed in them.

“Oh my,” Sigrid gasped.

Fili chuckled from beside her, “yes, it is a bit overwhelming, isn't it?”

“Fili it's amazing,” Sigrid said and looked down at the prince, “truly.”

Fili looked up at her and she saw a flash of pride and something else in his eyes before Kili spoke up, “Bilbo nearly fainted when he saw.”

That made everyone else in the group laugh before Thorin stepped forward and Dwalin, whom Sigrid just noticed, whistled; quieting the dining hall down and everyone turn their focus onto them.

“Thank you all for coming,” Thorin's gruff regal voice echoed throughout the hall, “it is with great pleasure to announce the engagement of my nephew and heir, Fili,” Thorin turned and gestured to Fili with his arm; the prince standing tall and confident beside Sigrid, “to King Bard of Dale's, eldest, Lady Sigrid,” he made the same gesture to her as he did to Fili.

All eyes turned to her and Sigrid felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. Her cheeks warmed underneath their stares and it was only when Fili squeezed her hand did she remember to breathe.

* * *

 

The feast was a great amusement and Sigrid could tell that it brought many happy returns and spirits to everyone in attendance. Not only was the crown prince of Erebor getting married to the Lady of Dale but it was the first wedding to happen in a long time. It was bringing together two separate people as one. It was bringing hope back to the people and life back to the mountain.

During the feast, Sigrid and Fili were seated at the center of the head table, where Thorin and Bard would have sat under other circumstances; Thorin sat on Fili's other side with Sigrid's father beside him, then Balin and Dis. Tilda sat on Sigrid's other side, with Kili sat next to her and then Bain, followed by Bofur and the rest of the company. Sat beside Balin was Bilbo, with Gandalf next to him, who had kept Thranduil, on the other side of the wizard, in pleasant company.

Now, Sigrid sat back in her chair, an amused smile upon her face, as she watched the guests mingle around the hall and dance to the lively music. Half the original company that made the journey were playing instruments, while the rest of them were dancing fools.Dis had dragged Bilbo out onto the floor for a dance, despite his protests.

Sigrid herself had danced with her da, brother, sister, Kili and Fili, of course. Bofur and Dori had taken her on a twirl around the dance floor. She even had a dance with Thorin, much to the shock and amusement of his nephews. He wasn't bad of a dancer and she had worried the whole time that she would step on his feet.

Kili danced mostly with her sister, although he did dance once with Tauriel; Fili and Sigrid stood side by side as they watched his brother dance with the elf. Sigrid held a hand to her heart with a gentle smile upon her lips. She had missed the same look on Fili's face when he glanced her way before he turned his attention back to his brother.

Sigrid's eyes roamed over the crowd before they found whom she was searching for. _Fili._ He was standing talking to an elf, one of King Thranduil's and she believed the king's son, Legolas.

She thought she knew what she felt for him. Sigrid thought she understood. As she watched her betrothed talk to them and others of importance; observing the heir Thorin raised him to be, she thought, _how naive she was._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! (:
> 
> -KT xo


End file.
